Un costume miaw-nifique
by Lili76
Summary: Halloween approche. Et Marinette pour une fois n'a pas d'idées pour créer son costume d'Halloween. Habituellement, rien que l'approche de l'automne lui suffit pour être inspirée mais ce n'est pas le cas... Cette année, elle sèche. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une idée. L'idée parfaite selon elle.


**Voici un OS Miraculous, sur le thème du défi 24 de CrazyAv : Costume.  
Je n'avais pas participé, et en voyant la fin (monstrueusement géniale) de la saison 2, il m'est venu des envies de rattraper un peu de mon retard...**  
 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Halloween approchait.

Habituellement, lorsque les feuilles des arbres commençaient à rougir et à tomber doucement, Marinette se mettait à crayonner frénétiquement sur son carnet.  
Chaque année, elle passait des heures à noircir des pages pour trouver une idée. Non. Pas UNE idée. L'idée.

Halloween approchait, et Marinette cherchait toujours le costume parfait, créé de ses mains.

C'était un plaisir pour elle que de voir sa création prendre vie. Chaque couture, chaque élément était le fruit de son travail, et lorsque le costume était achevé, elle sentait une bouffée de fierté l'envahir.

L'automne l'inspirait. Elle aimait les couleurs d'automne, ces couleurs chaudes et vibrantes.

Cependant, Halloween n'avait plus la même saveur depuis qu'elle était devenue Ladybug.

Déjà, la fête pouvait être gâchée à n'importe quel moment à cause de l'intervention d'un akumatisé.  
Et puis, le pire était surtout de découvrir autour d'elle des dizaines de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.  
Tous les enfants de la capitale semblaient s'être donné le mot pour abandonner l'originalité et pour prendre les traits de leurs héros préférés.

Marinette devait avouer qu'elle ressentait une pointe de fierté devant la reconnaissance implicite qui lui était offerte.  
Mais elle aurait préféré ne pas passer sa soirée à croiser des Chat Noir comme s'il en pleuvait. Parce qu'alors, son cœur battait désagréablement fort et qu'elle passait son temps à scruter chaque masque, espérant trouver son coéquipier.  
Et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation étrange d'être troublée par la simple présence de Chat Noir.

Marinette repoussait inlassablement le jeune homme. Ou plus exactement, Ladybug repoussait sans répit son coéquipier. Pourtant, elle l'appréciait cet idiot de félin.  
Elle l'aimait énormément, malgré ses défauts.

Au fil du temps, elle s'était attaché à son chat errant, venu d'elle ne savait où, prêt à se jeter face au danger pour la protéger elle.  
Elle l'avait d'abord ignoré. Puis elle l'avait bousculé.  
Avant de se rendre et d'accepter le fait que Chat Noir était adorable.

Elle avait cessé de lutter contre ses sentiments pour tenter de le protéger à son tour, hurlant sa frustration quand il se plaçait en pleine ligne de mire pour la protéger, quand il se mettait en danger pour elle.

Ses cauchemars étaient toujours les mêmes : Chat Noir était blessé à cause d'elle.  
A force, elle se moquait de la personne sous le costume. Elle s'inquiétait pour Chat Noir tout entier. Le garçon et le héros.  
Le costume n'était qu'un accessoire, comme tous ceux qui défilaient pour Halloween...

Et souvent, elle lisait dans les yeux si verts de son félin préféré une tristesse qu'elle aurait aimé soulager. Mais la règle était stricte : ils devaient protéger leurs identités. Ils ne devaient pas se dévoiler, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Cette année, elle savait qu'elle passerait la soirée d'Halloween à scruter chaque Chat Noir, pour vérifier s'il s'agissait de son coéquipier, tout en sachant au fond d'elle que le vrai Chat Noir ferait comme elle, en choisissant un costume totalement opposé à son secret.  
Pour se protéger.

Leur costume était leur identité secrète. C'était ce qui leur permettait de protéger leurs identités et par extension, leurs proches.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Marinette lâcha son cahier de dessin, soudain grognon.  
Halloween approchait, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir créer comme costume.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pensées tournaient en boucle pour toujours revenir à Chat Noir. La veille, elle avait trouvé Chat Noir roulé en boule sous la pluie, blotti sur son balcon.  
Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris, il avait sursauté et avait essayé d'expliquer sa présence par une plaisanterie, mais elle avait rapidement compris que le jeune homme sous le masque avait eu une journée difficile, et qu'il avait eu besoin de compagnie.  
Elle trouvait triste qu'il n'ait pas d'amis proches à qui se confier... Alors, elle avait fait mine d'être fâchée, et l'avait remorqué manu militari dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il allait être malade.  
Elle l'avait poussé dans la salle de bain en lui donnant une serviette de bain, sa préférée celle qu'elle trouvait si douce et si confortable.  
Puis, pendant qu'il se séchait un peu, elle avait été rapidement chercher des macarons et des cookies.

Lorsque Chat Noir était sorti de la salle de bain, sec mais les oreilles basses, elle lui avait collé son assiette de douceurs sous le nez.

Marinette avait du se mordre la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'air stupéfait du félin face à elle...

Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Parce qu'il devait protéger son identité et triste comme il était il aurait pu dévoiler quelque chose accidentellement.  
Alors, elle l'avait installé à ses côtés, lui avait posé l'assiette sur les genoux d'un air autoritaire - qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'afficher hors de son costume de Ladybug - puis avait pris son carnet de dessin. Et elle s'était mise à crayonner en parlant de tout et de rien, sans jamais se taire.

Lorsque l'assiette avait été vide, Chat Noir lui avait souri, un vrai sourire, et l'avait fait taire d'un "Princesse" ferme. Puis il l'avait enlacée et remerciée.

Marinette avait senti son cœur s'affoler, et elle était devenue écarlate quand le félin s'était penché vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche.

En repensant à Chat Noir, Marinette releva la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait probablement regretter après coup, mais elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle allait créer comme costume cette année...

Contrairement aux autres années, Marinette garda secret son projet de costume. Ses amis avaient beau poser des questions, elle resta muette, se contentant juste d'avoir un léger sourire espiègle.  
Elle ignorait que sa détermination à ne rien dire avait attisé la curiosité d'un jeune homme de son entourage, et qu'il passait de longs moments à l'observer, perplexe.

Halloween approchait, et bientôt ce fut le jour tant attendu.

L'excitation avait été à son comble toute la journée. La classe de Marinette frémissait d'impatience en attendant le soir où ils devaient tous se rassembler en costume.  
Chloé se pavanait en se vantant d'avoir trouvé le costume idéal, fait main par Gabriel Agreste en personne.

Mais tout le reste de la classe n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : le mystérieux costume de Marinette.  
Leur camarade si bavarde et si peu sûre d'elle avait une lueur dans le regard qui ajoutait au mystère.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle après les cours, Marinette se posta face à son costume et sentit le doute commencer à l'envahir.  
C'était Halloween, et elle avait créé un chef d'oeuvre probablement.  
Mais... Oserait-elle le porter ?

Son portable vibra. Un message d'Alya, lui rappelant qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes pour se préparer.  
Paniquant un peu, Marinette cessa de penser et enfila rapidement son costume. Puis, sans même se regarder dans le miroir, elle descendit.

Elle croisa sa mère qui resta figée, yeux écarquillés. Marinette douta un instant, mais le large sourire de Sabine la rassura un peu.  
Aussi, sans se poser de questions, elle embrassa sa mère et elle sortit en courant pour rejoindre Alya.

La réaction de son amie fut épique. Alya se figea et commença à bégayer, abasourdie.  
Nino arriva et se figea également, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le rire de Nino attira l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui s'approcha sourire aux lèvres.

En voyant approcher Adrien, Marinette eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La réaction de Alya et Nino l'avait inquiété.  
Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à la réaction d'Adrien.

Le jeune garçon rougit, jusqu'à en devenir presque violet. Puis, il eut un bégaiement nerveux avant de lever la main en signe d'au revoir et de partir le plus rapidement qu'il puisse.

Marinette soupira, et voulu faire demi-tour, mais Alya l'intercepta.  
\- Où crois-tu aller jeune fille ?

Marinette haussa les épaules.  
\- Mon costume est... raté, j'ai fait fuir Adrien.

Alya se mit à rire, redevenant elle-même.  
\- Raté ? Pas vraiment ma belle ! Il est... surprenant.

Marinette leva les yeux, et croisa le regard amusé d'Alya. Nino a ses côtés avait les yeux humides des larmes de rire qu'il avait versées.  
\- Mais...  
\- Marinette... Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans le miroir ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en baissant les yeux, et un nouveau rire échappa à Alya.  
\- Oh Marinette... Je ne comprenais pas aussi comment tu avais osé... Ton costume est très réussi. Tu es juste... époustouflante.

Marinette fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais... Adrien...

Cette fois, ce fut Nino qui se mit à rire. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la conduisit devant une vitrine à proximité.  
\- Regarde-toi, et dis moi que tu ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris.

Marinette se regarda et rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que son costume la faisait paraître différente.  
Elle avait choisi de représenter Chat Noir. Mais en modifiant le costume pour ne pas reproduire la combinaison près du corps.  
A la place, elle avait choisi un short recouvert d'une jupette. Une queue de velours battait ses jambes à chaque pas. Elle avait troqué ses habituelles ballerines par des escarpins à petits talons.  
Le haut était un bustier près du corps, lui donnant un air définitivement plus âgée et plus... femme.  
Elle avait défait ses couettes pour ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs et avait placé sur sa tête un serre tête avec des oreilles de chat.  
Plutôt que de masquer son visages elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de khôl, faisant ressortir leur bleu éclatant. Sa bouche était juste soulignée de gloss transparent.

Finalement, l'ensemble n'évoquait pas vraiment Chat Noir au premier abord, mais plutôt une dangereuse séductrice.  
Marinette rougit aussitôt et chercha à s'esquiver. Mais Alya et Nino l'encadrèrent et la traînèrent au milieu de ses camarades où son arrivée fit sensation.

La jeune fille ne revit pas Adrien de la soirée. Mais le jeune homme, lui, ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ou plus exactement, Chat Noir, posté sur un toit à proximité, ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cette tenue, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était victime d'une hallucination.  
Puis, en reconnaissant la douce Marinette, il avait eu l'impression que son cerveau faisait un court-circuit.

Il était parti, lâchement, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas se trahir. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait garder son calme et sa double identité secrète face à une Marinette aussi différente.

Il s'était éclipsé puis s'était transformé, ignorant les réflexions amusées de Plagg pour se poster sur un toit et garder sa jolie amie à l'œil. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

Il était évident qu'elle avait pensé à lui en créant son costume, et au fond de lui il sentait son cœur bondir à cette idée.

Il observa Marinette toute la soirée, grognant presque quand un garçon s'approchait un peu trop d'elle. Mais Alya et Nino veillaient au grain, et il se promit de les remercier pour ça.  
Puis, lorsqu'elle salua leur classe pour rentrer chez elle, il s'élança et atterrit devant elle.

Elle sursauta, mains sur le cœur, avant de le reconnaître et de lui sourire.  
\- Chat Noir !  
\- Votre garde du corps est avancé, Princesse.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Quoi ?

Il la regarda en souriant presque férocement. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et tourna autour d'elle.  
\- Il est étonnant que je ne doive pas me battre avec une armée de tes admirateurs...

Marinette éclata de rire.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'admirateurs !

Chat Noir se pencha sur elle, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. Vraiment pas.

Marinette se retourna d'un bond et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Chat Noir ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ... étrange !

Chat Noir passa son bras sous celui de Marinette, la faisant glousser, et il l'escorta à travers les rues obscures.  
\- Je vais très bien Princesse. Ton costume est... époustouflant.

Marinette rougit aussitôt, et Chat Noir la trouva encore plus jolie.  
\- Oh. Merci...

Marinette se laissa escorter par le héros, qui se montrait extrêmement tactile et affectueux. Elle n'était pas gênée, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Et elle devait avouer que les attentions de Chat Noir étaient agréables. Et déstabilisantes.

Devant chez elle, il s'arrêta et l'attira dans ses bras.  
\- Te voici arrivée, Princesse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Chat Noir s'était penché sur elle et lui avait ravi ses lèvres pour un baiser époustouflant.  
Avant que Marinette, rêveuse, n'ait pu réagir, Chat Noir avait bondi et s'était évanoui dans la nuit.


End file.
